The warden's niece
by Undertaker's Wife
Summary: The warden's niece comes down for the summer what happens when she finds out that this isn't going to be a boring summer especially when she meets the dTent boys COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes or the Song don't laugh at me 

Chapter 1 

_I'm a little boy with glasses, the one they call a geek  
a little girl who never smiles cuz I got braces on my teeth  
and I know how it feels to cry myself to sleep_

I am that  
kid on every playground, whose always chosen last  
a single teenage mother trying to overcome her past  
You don't have to be my friend if it's too much to ask

Don't laugh at me, don't call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
some day we'll all have perfect Wings  
Don't laugh at me

I'm a cripple on the corner  
You pass me on the street  
I wouldn't be out here begging if I had enough to eat  
and don't think I don't notice that our eyes never meet  
I lost my wife and little boy when someone crossed that yellow line  
The day we layed'em in the ground was the day I lost my mind  
Right now I'm down to holding this little cardboard sign

Don't laugh at me, Don't call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
Don't laugh at me

I'm Fat, I'm thin  
I'm Short, I'm tall  
I'm deaf, I'm blind  
Hey aren't we all

Don't laugh at me, Don't call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
Don't laugh at me

"Aunt Lou why the hell do we have to listen to country why can't we listen to good

music like simple plan, good charlotte, bowling for soup?" "Because this is my car so

were gonna listen to the music I want to alright?" "Yea yea alright when the hell are we

gonna get there?" Rebecca was the Warden's 16-year-old niece she wasn't exactly a

good girl but she wasn't exactly a bad girl..........yet. Or at least that's what her mom

and dad thought. Just because she got drunk once doesn't mean that she was gonna go

rob a bank or something like that. Or at least that's what she thought. The Warden was

her mother's sister and once they found out about the drunk thing then she decided to

send her to her aunt's camp to get away from all those hooligans. I know what your

thinking it's a detention camp for troubled kids but Rebecca's mom thought that with her

aunt there nothing bad would happen. "Were here" The warden said pulling Rebecca out

of her train of thought. "Aunt Lou why are there so many holes and where are all the

guys that I've been hearing about?" "The boys here have to dig holes five feet deep and

five feet wide and for where they are probably still out digging now come on." _This is_

_gonna be a long summer._ Rebecca thought as they walked into her aunt's house

"Rebecca here's your room if you need anything just call ok." "Ok thanks aunt Lou."

Rebecca looked at her self in the mirror her brown hair was up in a tight braid her blue

eyes didn't sparkle like they normally did she looked at her piercings in the mirror she

had 9 all together in her ears it really pissed her parents off that's why she basically got

all of her piercings and why she did most of the things she did. She quickly changed out

of her outfit that her mom made her wear jeans and a long tee-shirt it was way to hot to

be wearing that so she changed into a black and red skirt that she got before she left a

guns and roses shirt and her red tennis shoes she walked out of her room and downstairs

her aunt told her that the boys weren't out digging that they were really in the dining hall

getting lectured from Mr. Sir about how to treat her. Rebecca laughed at his name "Mr.

Sir what kind of a name is Mr. Sir." "Rebecca sweetie don't make fun of his name and

go out and mingle with the boys and remember if there are any problems come and tell

me." "Ok Aunt Lou." With that Rebecca Waked out of the house and to a place

unknown.

Please review tell me how it was


	2. chapter2

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes 

Chapter 2 

Rebecca started walking towards the Dining hall she was almost there when she

ran straight into someone "Sorry I didn't see you sexy how about you come back to my

tent and I make you see stars?" "Sorry but I'm a lesbian through and through." "I can

change that" the guy said with a smirk "sorry but no like I said before I like girls not

guys! Bye now" Rebecca kept on walking towards the dining hall thinking about if the

guy had believed that she was a lesbian she really wasn't but it was the best way to get

him off her back! As she walked into the dining hall a short man cam running up to her

he had on a dorky hat and sunscreen on his nose he said "Hi my name Dr. Pendanski, I

am the counselor in D-Tent you must be the warden's niece Rebecca you don't look like

anything that the warden told me about she said you used to wear a lot of pink and..."

Rebecca shuddered at the thought of her wearing pink and said

"Hold it right their Dr. what was it again?" "Pendanski" "Right sorry but as I saying I

haven't worn pink since I was 6 ok?" "Alright let me introduce you to my tent follow

me." Rebecca thought what the hell is with this guy he's way to happy but she followed

him so she wouldn't be standing there all alone getting all the looks. "Rebecca I would

like you to meet D-Tent this is Rex, Theodore, Alan............." "Mom hold it right their

I'm X-ray this is Armpit, Squid, Zig Zag, Magnet, Caveman, and Zero so you're the

warden's niece." "Yea that's me." "Excuse me Rebecca I have to go do something see

you later by boys." Dr. Pendanski walked away leaving Rebecca with the boys she sat

down between zig zag and squid. "So how many piercings do you have all together?"

"11 9 in my ears my belly botton and my tongue." "any tattoos?" Squid asked "nope not

yet." Zig Zag and Squid both laughed "why do you?" "No it's just that your nothing like

the way Mr. Sir described you." Squid said "yea he described you more like a girly girl

that likes to wear pink." Rebecca shuddered at the thought again of her wearing pink

"What don't you like pink?" Zig Zag asked "I dispise it with all of the hate that's inside

me." All the boys laughed this time Rebecca just shook her head thinking how much

they were all like her friends back home. Just then Rebecca's cell phone began to ring

she answered it "hello o hey Lexy what's up no nothing with me just hanging out..." just

then her cell phone got yanked out of her hands she looked up to see who it was and

couldn't believe it.

Who do you all think Rebecca should hook up with Squid Zig Zag or Magnet

Please review tell me how it was


	3. chapter3

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes 

Chapter 3

"What the Hell do you think your doing?"

"Your not suppose to be using your cell phone at camp who is it your girlfriend?" The same guy that she talked to before said

"Oh hey it's you sup and no it's not my girlfriend! What did you really think I was a lesbian how pathetic is that now give me back my c-phone or else..."

"You'll tell your aunt on me." The guy said all of his friends laughed

Rebecca was just about to say something when Zig Zag stood up and got in the boys face.

"Get the hell out of here Ace she didn't do nothin to you."

"Except lie to me and tell me that she was a lesbian." Ace said glaring at Rebecca and Zig Zag

"Well you'd think you would finally get the hint I mean come on if she told you she was a lesbian it was probably because you did something to her." Squid said standing up

"Hey like I was trying to say before give me back my cell phone or I'll hurt okay." Rebecca said getting annoyed that all the boys were acting like she couldn't do anything for her self.

"Oh I'm scared help me a girls gonna claw out my eyes ahhhhhhhh." By this time all the boys were looking at them wondering what the hell was goin on.

All the boys from D-tent stood up glaring at Ace he must have noticed because he handed Rebecca her Cell phone and walked out of the dining hall.

"Sorry bout that Lexy some jerk grabbed my Cell phone can I call you back later thanx." She hung up the phone and turned to look at the boys from d-tent and said

"Thank you so much for helping me out there." She went around and kissed each of them on the cheek when she got to Squid he asked her

"Are you a lesbian or did you just say that to get him to leave you alone?"

"I don't know what do you think what the hells my aunt doing in here?" Rebecca asked looking at the door.

"Rebecca sweetie there you are I need you to come back to the house for a little while boys."

"ok thanx again boys I'll see you later bye."

Rebecca walked out of the dining hall with her aunt and into her house.

"There's a surprise in your room for you why don't you go on in and see it."

"ok" she walked into her room and nearly fainted "what the hell are you doing here." Rebecca asked

So what do you think and nichole-sumpter thanx for the tips review please review all of you:


	4. authors note help me please

**Authors note **

**Help who should be in her room her friend Lexy or her twin sister phoenix please tell me on a review I would really appreciate it**


	5. chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own holes but I do own Rebecca Lexy and Brittany _**

**_Chapter4 _**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rebecca asked looking at the person in her room

"Ok not the hello I was expecting I was thinking more along the lines of hey Lexy great to see you I'm so excited that you're here even though I didn't call you as soon as I got here but hey you missed a lot of hot guys I want you to meet them there's this one I think is perfect for you. But no Rebecca only thinks of herself and hot guys never her best friend I mean come on..."

"Lexy your rambling again of course I'm glad you're here you're my bitch." Rebecca said giving her friend a hug Lexy had Brown hair to about her shoulders and Ocean Blue eyes she had only her ears pierced but Rebecca was trying to convert her to the dark side.

"Ok good so back to the hot guys want to go out and see them? Please!" Lexy said with her devilish grin that she always had on.

"Well there are these one guys from d-tent named Zig Zag and Squid who are really hot there's also this guy named Magnet that I think would be perfect for Brittany..." Rebecca stated

"Who would be perfect for me? Becca and how hot is he Orlando Bloom hot or somewhat sexy like Freddie Prince Jr." Brittany said as she walked of the closet. Brittany had honey brown hair to about the middle of her neck she had ocean gray eyes 6 piercings five in her ears and her belly button and she also had a broken heart tattoo on the front of her hip.

"Brittany you're here to omfg this is the best day ever. What the hell are both of you doing here?" Rebecca asked looking at her friends seeing the looks on their faces she quickly added "not that I'm not happy to see you."

"Our parents decided that we should come here to. Too stay out of trouble." Lexy said rolling her eyes. "Now that you know that were here can we meet the guys and have some fun."

"Yea I definitely agree but can I change out of this and by the way I love your outfit it's definitely pimpin'." Brittany asked and added

Brittany quickly changed into a Ramones tank top and a black mini skirt with neon green fishnets and black converse shoes. Lexy changed into a short jean mini skirt and a hot pink tank top with hot pink fishnets and black converse just like Brittany's. All three of them walked out of the house towards the wreck room. When they walked into the wreck room Rebecca saw the guys from d-Tent she was just about to point them out to her friends when ace walked up to them and started hitting on Brittany and Lexy.

"Hey sexy ladies how about you come with me and we can have some fun." Ace said with a smirk.

"Sorry but I'm already in a committed relationship." Brittany said trying to brush him off

"With who?" Ace asked

Quick thinking Lexy said "Me she's dating me."

Ace thinking that they were lying to him again said "really prove it."

Brittany turned around and kissed Lexy right on the lips. Nobody could believe it not even Rebecca.

"Fine you Lesbians get a room." With that Ace walked out of the wreck fuming

All the girls started laughing more like cracking up. D-tent walked up to meet the new arrivals.

"So Rebecca who are these beautiful chicas?"

"Well Magnet these are two of my best friends Lexy and Brittany." Rebecca said indicating to each of the girls.

"Wait a minute this is Magnet. Damn Becca, your right he is hot!" Brittany said smiling at him.

"Thanks Brittany your really hot to." Magnet said bashfully

They just stared at each other for a few more minutes until Rebecca finally said

"Yea, that's him, but I still say you two would make a really cute couple!" Rebecca said with a grin

"So Lexy right are you and Brittany really........." Squid asked her hoping that she would say no.

"Really dating no we just say that when a guy comes and hits on us. By the way Becca was that the guy that stole your cell phone? And who are you boys?" Lexy asked all at once her eyes never leaving Squid.

"Oh sorry these are the d-tent boys X-ray, Armpit, Zig Zag, Squid, Caveman, Magnet, and Zero." Rebecca said indicating to all the boys "and that was the guy who stole it before."

Rebecca noticed that Lexy and Squid would make a cute couple so she mentally decided that she would get Zig Zag. They all went to sit down and talked about not so important things like what movies were out and what football teams were winning.

Zig Zag turned to Rebecca and said "Do you have a boyfriend back home?" Zig zag was hoping that she would say no.

"Nope we broke up before I came here. So Brittany, Lexy any word from John or Candy?" Rebecca asked

"Yeah, we saw them at the movies before we left and I might have "accidentally" beat up Candy." Brittany said with a smirk.

"Oh yea "accidentally" how bad was she hurt?" Rebecca asked.

"Well I sprained her arm and gave her two black eyes and a swollen lip and Lexy gave her a broken wrist and almost shattered all the bones in her faces but she didn't." Brittany said

"Wow you can fight huh." Squid said smiling at Lexy.

"Yea well I learned while I got the crap beaten out of me by my step-dad." Lexy said her smiling fading.

"Oh sorry about that." Squid said feeling very bad because he brought it up.

They all talked about things for another hour or two till about 6 o'clock that's when the dinner bell rang all the guys said bye to them after dinner Squid told them to sneak out later if they could and meet them at d-tent then they all went there seprate ways the girls to the warden's house and the boys to d-tent the girls decided that they were going to sneak out at around midnight that would give them a few good hours to do whatever at 11:45 they started to make their break.

**So what do you think I hope you like it review review review the reason I choose Lexy was because there was a tie and I just had to choose**


	6. chapter5

Disclaimer: I do not own holes but I do own Rebecca Lexy and Brittany 

Chapter5

"Shhhh if we get caught were all going to be in trouble from my aunt." Rebecca said as the girls were sneaking down the hall.

"Ow Brittany that was my foot." Lexy whispered at her.

"That wasn't me it was Rebecca." Brittany said back.

"Sorry Lexy I can't see a damn thing hold on here's the door were almost out." Rebecca said

When she opened the door she made sure to do it very quietly so not to wake up her aunt as soon as they were out side they made a run for d-tent praying that they wouldn't get caught by Mr. Sir or somebody else they made it there without any problems Brittany slowly opened the tent flap and looked in she saw all the guys still up waiting for them.

"Hey you guys sorry were late but we had to be quiet or else my aunt would have caught us." Rebecca said as the girls walked into the tent.

"It's ok we understand I was hoping that you guys wouldn't get caught." Squid said to Lexy

"Yea thank god we didn't or else we would have probably been sent home." Lexy said smiling.

Brittany and Rebecca just looked at each other as Squid and Lexy went to go sit down Zig Zag and Magnet indicated to the girls to sir down next to them.

"What's the matter Rebecca you look really shocked or something?" Zig Zag asked concerned.

"Oh well it's just that Lexy never talks to anyone other then our group of really close friends especially about her step-dad that's all." Rebecca said looking back at Zig Zag then at Brittany and Magnet.

"Zig look at that I'd say they move pretty fast." Rebecca said indicating to Brittany and Magnet who were sitting on magnet's cot making out.

"So Lexy I'm sorry about bringing up your step-dad I didn't mean to make you upset." Squid said looking over at Lexy then at his feet.

"No it's ok really it's just a fact of my life I get the crap beaten out of me for nothing that's how life go's. So Squid tell me about yourself." Lexy said looking up at him.

"Well my real names Alan my dad left a few years ago my mom's a drunk and I think I'm falling for a girl named Lexy and I really want to ask her if I can kiss her right now." Squid said smiling at the last part "What do you think she'll say?" Squid asked her.

"I have a pretty good feeling she'll say yes." Lexy said to him.

Squid leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Look I'm such a bad influence now Lexy's kissing a guy she hardly knows and we were just making out but Becca still hasn't kissed him yet come on what's she wanting for anyway your names Jose right and your in here for stealing a puppy that's so sweet I mean ...." Brittany was cut off by Magnet's lips on hers. And so they started their make out session again.

Rebecca and Zig Zag were talking about nothing important just stupid stuff when Zig asked the question that Rebecca had been waiting for.

"Um Rebecca whose John and Candy?" Zig Zag asked looking at her.

"John was boyfriend we had been dating for a year then I went to his house for our anniversary and I knocked a few times then finally I went in and There was john and candy making out on his couch in the basement so let's just say I was a little upset and I went to Brittany's and told her the whole story and she was really mad and then her came to my house later that night and I had also had told my brother what happened because he saw how upset I was and then he beat up john and there was this whole mess about john threating to come kill him if I didn't go back with him and finally john died down with all of his crap and then I came here. Candy is this girl who has hated me since I started dating John and she and her friends decided that after I caught them they would make life a living hell for me and that's who she is." When she finished she looked up at Zig Zag who just said

"I'm so sorry Rebecca it must have been terrible for you nobody deserves that especcaly a beautiful girl like you." Zig Zag said smiling.

"Zig Zag are you hitting on me."

"Yea is that all right?"

"Yea it's ok."

Rebecca leaned over and kissed him quickly yet softly Zig Zag looked over at her and kissed her back soft yet passionately. The couples (if you don't know who the couples are you haven't been paying attention) kissed talked and made out for another hour or two till about 2 in the morning when the girls decided to leave so then the guys could get some rest. When the girls got back to the warden's house they got in without being caught thank god because like Lexy pointed out if they got caught they would be sent home to their parents when they got back into their room they talked about the guys of course the couldn't help but talk about how good kissers they were. Around 4:30 in the morning a loud horn went off waking the girls up.

"What the hell was that?" a sleepy Brittany asked

"I have no Idea let's go out side and see." Rebecca said the girls went out side to see what the loud noise was.

**So what do you think I hope you like it review review review hey thanks to all my reviwers **


	7. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own holes but I do own Rebecca Lexy and Brittany 

Sorry it's taken me so long to update I've been sick and my mom wouldn't let me get out of bed it's not like I'll get the computer sick or any of you anyway here's the story

P.S. this is going to be a short chapter I have to hurry up and write it before my mom get's home

Chapter5 

"Morning girls sleep well?" the warden asked the girls when they woke up

"Yea why wouldn't we?" Rebecca asked her aunt.

"Well sneaking out at midnight and going to d-tent and making out all night with Zig Zag, Magnet, and Squid I would think would count as a restless night don't you?"

"How the hell did you know about that?" All the girls started looking around wondering how the hell she new and what she would do.

"Darling I'm your aunt I know these things and I'm sorry did the horn wake you up?"

"Ah yea were just going to get ready and walk around ok?"

"Yes of course that's ok have fun."

The girls walked back to there room wondering why Rebecca's aunt hadn't freaked out at them in all reality she seemed a little bit to happy like she was glad they snuck out. The girls quickly found out what she was going to do to make sure that they wouldn't sneak out again.

So what do you think I hope you like it review review review

Love,

Racetrackschick


	8. chapter7

Disclaimer: I do not own holes but I do own Rebecca Lexy and Brittany 

Chapter5 

"Becca your aunt seems happy one would say psychotic even." Brittany said, as the girls got ready.

"Yea I know I think she's up to something." Rebecca said to Lexy and Brittany.

Rebecca changed into a hot pink and black checkered skirt and a shirt that looked like it would be something a school girl would wear with black fishnets and black converse that were Lexy's she changed her belly button ring to a new one that said _"just pretend I'm still listening"_ and took out her tongue ring at put in a hot pink one. Brittany changed into a red and black t-shirt with a rose on it and a dark purple skirt with dark purple fishnets and her black converse shoes she changed her belly button ring to a dark purple butterfly.

Lexy changed into a blood red skirt and black shirt with a rose on the front and wore Rebecca's red converse shoes.

When the girls walked out side they saw Mr. Sir near a truck and Rebecca asked him if he could give them a ride to D-Tent he looked at her like she was crazy.

"I don't think your aunt would like you girls hanging out with those kind of boys."

"Really well I think my aunt would find it ok that were friends with the guys so would you please?"

"Fine but if you girls get me into any trouble with the warden I will make you pay."

"Fine so can we go?"

"Yea get in."

All the girls got in the truck with Mr. Sir driving when they got out to the place where D-Tent was digging the girls got out and got a warning glare from Mr. Sir. They walked over to where their guy was digging and sat down by their hole.

"Hey Zig."

"Hey Rebecca. How the hell did you get Mr. Sir to drive you out here?"

"I have my ways. So hoes the digging goin man does it look fun." Rebecca said sarcastically.

"Oh it is why don't you come down here and try it."

"Me dig no no way in hell I'm getting down ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Rebecca screamed as Zig Zag pulled her down into his hole.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Here hold the shovel like this then scoop up the dirt and through it."

"You have to do that all day man I feel sorry for you."

"Well it's not that bad now that I have a pretty girl in my hole."

"Zig Zag shut up."

"Gladly" he bent down and kissed her and soon they were making out in the bottom of the hole.

Meanwhile Brittany and Magnet well you just don't want to know seriously but if you need a hint then here are three words for you **bottom of hole**.

Lexy and Squid were talking about lots of things like what there favorite movies were and t.v. shows.

About an hour later the water truck showed up again and the boys were back to digging "Water" the boys yelled as they got out of there holes and went over to the water truck when Mr. Sir got done filling there water bottles he told the girls that it was time to go back to Rebecca's aunt's cabin there was someone there that they had to see. The girls said good-bye to the boys and got in the truck when they got back to the cabin they were told that the person was in there room and to go in and see.

So what do you think I hope you like it review review review

Love,

Racetrackschick


	9. chapter8

**Disclaimer: I do not own holes but I do own Rebecca Lexy and Brittany Sorry I haven't updated in a while swamped with school work I swear to god they should make getting no homework the week before thanksgiving a law **

**Chapter6 **

"OMFG what the hell are you doing here?" Rebecca asked the person in the room

"Well aunt Lou asked me to come out here and see how my little sister was doin and by the way she told me about the little sneaking out incident last night so you three then the boys are going to get my lecture and Lexy Brittany great to see both you girls." Rebecca's brother Mark said.

"Mark please not the lecture." Brittany said looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Anything but the lecture." Lexy added looking at him to.

"Why do you always have to give the lecture?" Rebecca asked him

You see the girls had gotten Mark's lecture about not sneaking out a few times before.

What made it worse was when he would lecture the guys that came to go out on dates or such about if they broke there hearts he would break there necks.

"Sorry but you did bring it upon yourselves. Brittany don't even think about saying why don't I just lecture Rebecca's boyfriend not mine and Lexy's cause you both are like my sisters to and if anybody would hurt you then I would have to kill them." Mark said looking at them.

Brittany quickly shut her mouth she hated how he new everything she was going to say.

Mark started his lecture you could be killed or raped when you sneak out blah blah bah the girls weren't paying attention when he got done he just looked at them and said.

"You girls weren't paying attention to a word I was saying were you?"

"Yes we were it's all up here looked where it's safe." Lexy said pointing to her head.

"Great so it's already gone then." Brittany said ducking while Lexy tried to hit her.

Rebecca then suggested that they go out and let mark meet the guys they were all freaked out that the guys would say something stupid and mark would go after them.

When they got to D-Tent to see if the boys were done unfortunately they were and they were in their playing cards. All the boys looked up as the four people entered their attention immediately went to the guy in the group. He was a least 6'4 6'6 at the most he had blond hair and blue eyes and he could easily go out for being a body builder he had a look to him that said _"mess with me and I will kill you" _he looked them up and down then smiled.

"So Becca which one of these guys did you sneak out to see cause I really want to have a talk with him. Brittany, Lexy don't look to relieved I want to meet your guys to." Mark said smiling sweetly.

The girls rolled their eyes then Rebecca asked "do you realize how much I hate you right now."

Then she walked over to Zig Zag and sat down nest to him.

"Mark this is Zig Zag be nice or I will kill you."

"What are you talking about I'm always nice. Now Zig Zag I'm Rebecca's brother Mark and let me put this simply if you break her heart I'll break your neck. Ok?"

Zig Zag nodded his head yes his eyes wide he wasn't sure if this guy was kidding or what. Rebecca just shook her head at her brother she new he was serious.

"Brittany because you find this so funny why don't you show me which one you snuck out to see." Mark said looking at Brittany who quickly stopped laughing and glared daggers at Mark before turning and sitting next to magnet who looked really like he was about to die. Mark said basically the same thing to Magnet as he did to Zig Zag but as he said it he added she's basically my sister. Then he turned to lexy who just shook her head and went and sat down next to squid for squid Mark added she's been through a hard life you make it harder then I will break your neck.

When he got done he turned and left with the girls right behind him baggering him about what a jackass he was and how he could do that to them. Turned arounf and smiled then got in his car not before he gave each of them a hug and told them to be careful.

The girls waved good-bye to him and went back to D-tent and saw that the boys must have gone to the wreck room and went to go join them there.

**So what do you think I hope you like it review review review I no it probably sucks but I made it up really fast please don't be 2 harsh.**

**Love,**

**Racetrackschick**


	10. chapter9

**Disclaimer: I do not own holes but I do own Rebecca Lexy and Brittany Sorry I haven't updated in a while swamped with school work**

Chapter6

The girls walked into the wreck room and saw the guys. Squid and Magnet were playing pool and Zig Zag was watching the broken TV. Then they heard it the scariest thing that they ever heard (other then Brittany's dad singing Christmas carols but that's another story).

"Is that what I think it is?" Lexy asked horrified

"God I hope not" Rebecca said grabbing onto Lexy "Look at poor Brittany she's petrified with fear"

"It is it's…"

"Backstreet boys" Both the girls said at the same time Brittany was still looking blankly at the Stereo.

"Where are we another dimension of hell?' Brittany asked finally getting out of her daze.

"That's it I'm goin to get some of my CD's." Brittany turned around and came back about a 5 min. later she was holding a Nirvana, Evanescence, and Ramones CD's.

"Finally good music." Rebecca said walking up to Brittany grabbing the Evanescence CD and walking over to the stereo to go put her CD in.

"What the hell do you think your doin? I was listenin to that." Ace asked as Rebecca changed the CD.

"Puttin in a good CD. What does it look like?"

"Don't you dare take that tone with me you whore why don't you go have sex with some other guy I bet that your really good at it considering it is your job."

"Go to hell you son of a bitch…."

"What the hell did you just say to her you did not just call her a whore if I were you I would start running now." Zig Zag said standing up but he was held back my X-ray who told him to look.

Lexy had ace on the ground crying like a baby she had the pool stick up to his neck.

"Here's a little warning if you ever call her a whore again or insult her me or Brittany then I will kill you." With that Lexy let ace stand up and she walked out of the wreck room.

Zig Zag walked over to Rebecca and suggested that they go outside and talk but when they got behind the showers there was not that much talking going on.

Brittany walked over to Magnet and they started playing pool.

Squid ran out of the wreck after Lexy when he found her she was in D-tent on his cot crying.

"Lexy are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine"

"No you're not what's wrong? I think it's really sweet the way you stuck up for Rebecca out there so what's wrong?"

"It's just that it reminds me of the way my step-dad talks to me he calls me a whore a slut and says that I'm useless and all that and when Ace called Becca that I just lost it I saw Jim my step-dad talking to me not Ace talking to Becca when I got him on the ground I snapped back to reality and it scared me that I was turning into Jim."

When she finished she looked up at squid who was staring right back at her.

"Don't worry Lexy your not turning into him you will never be like him."

Lexy started laughing

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that if Jim came her right now he would probably kill me you see I'm not suppose to have a boyfriend."

"Well then I guess your not allowed to do this."

He put his hand under her chin and slowly lifted her head then he slowly kissed her the couples passion grew per minute he licked her lips pleading for entrance she obliged their tongues danced together all to soon they pulled away looking into each other's eyes gasping for breath.

"We were wondering when you two were finally going to stop." A familiar voice said behind them.

They turned around to see all of D-tent grinning at them with Rebecca and Brittany "come on Brittany my aunt wants us to eat dinner at her house so we gotta go say bye to squid we'll see them later I promise." Rebecca said grinning at her friend Brittany was busy cracking up at Lexy. Lexy said good-bye and walked away with Rebecca and Brittany to Rebecca's aunt's house.

**So what do you think I hope you like it review review review I no it probably sucks but I made it up really fast please don't be 2 harsh.**

**Love,**

**Racetrackschick**


	11. chapter10

**Disclaimer: I do not own holes but I do own Rebecca Lexy and Brittany Sorry I haven't updated in a while**

**Chapter10 **

The days flew by and it soon became 2 weeks since the girls came to camp Green lake the girls would do the same thing day in and day out wake up by the horn go out with the boys sit out there till lunch go back to the warden's cabin then when the boys were done digging they would all hang out in the wreck room until dinner then they would say good-bye the girls would eat in the cabin and the boys would eat in the mess hall then they would all meet back up again in d-tent. Today was like any other day except after the digging when they all were in the wreck room they saw the familiar yellow bus pull up they all went out side to see who it was.

"Hey what's goin on?" Lexy asked she was holding squid's hand

"Today was someone in B-tent's last day he left this morning it must be his replacement." Squid said kissing Lexy's cheek she giggled as usual.

"I swear to god if you two get any sweeter I will…" Brittany froze mid-sentence her eyes were fixed on the guy that just got off the bus.

"Brittany what the hell are you staring at?" Magnet asked waving a hand in front of Brittany's face she didn't answer.

"Hey everybody what we miss." Rebecca asked waking up hand in hand with Zig Zag they just came from behind the showers where they had to "talk".

"Well Brittany's just standing here staring at the new arrival". X-ray said

"Oh my god Magnet get her out of here before he…" Rebecca started to say but then she got cut off.

"Brittany is that you it's been a long time see you around babe." The mysteries guy said.

Just then Brittany seemed to wake up out of her trance "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked the guy as he was walking away.

"They got me for attempted murder." He yelled over his shoulder.

"I have to go." Brittany said as she ran away

Rebecca and Lexy tried to go after her but Zig Zag and Squid held them back just shaking there heads no. Magnet on the other hand ran after her he was a pretty fast runner so it didn't take him that long to catch up with her when he did he saw that she was crying so he took her into D-tent.

"Brittany what's the matter? Who is he?" magnet asked as he hugged Brittany

"He's um he's ……."

**A Little bit of help here I have no I idea who he should be**

**So what do you think I hope you like it review review review I no it probably sucks but I made it up really fast please don't be 2 harsh.**

**Love,**

**Racetrackschick**


	12. chapter11

**Disclaimer: I do not own holes but I do own Rebecca Lexy, Brittany and Luke Sorry so short but I had 2 hurry my family and I are packing **

**Chapter11 **

"He's um he's ……." Brittany started "he's a guy I dated when I was thirteen that's all you want to know."

"Know it's not I want to know all of it please tell me." Magnet said taking her hand in his.

" Fine but you wanted to know." Brittany started again "His names Luke when I was thirteen I meet him at one of my friend's parties we had so much fun together we started dating 2 months later. One month after we started dating he changed he used to scream at me for every little thing he started to hit me 4 months after we started dating. I finally had enough courage to break up with him when I did he vowed that he would get back at me he finally did one year later. My little brother and sister and me were home alone my parents were out of town it was around two in the morning when I woke up to the sound of my fire alarm I ran to my Brother and sister's room but the fire had already blocked the door I started screaming at them to get out the window and to jump down and get away. I must have fainted because the next thing I remember is that I'm in my hospital room and my mom and dad are sitting in there my dad was crying I've never seen him cry before when they saw I was awake they came over and hugged me I asked them one question where are Kira and drake then they told me that the didn't make it out and that the police said that is was arson I couldn't believe it they were six. When I went to school on Monday it was all around it Luke was the one that burned down my house but there was no proof and the people who do know wont tell because Luke owns that schhol they wouldn't dare go against him. It's my fault that my little brother and sister are dead because of me."

Brittany was know sobbing hysterriclly Magnet pulled her into a hug and said the occasional "Shush it's alright Im here just realax shhh." When she finally calmed down enough he pulled back and "Come on let's go find everybody else we can have fun."

"Alright."

They walked of D-tent to go find everybody else when they found them they were sitting outside of the mess hall the got everybody and went back to D-tent to play some cards before they got there they were cut short

**Hey everybody srry wont be updating soon going out of town bye**

**Love,**

**Racetrackschick**


	13. chapter12

**Disclaimer: I do not own holes but I do own Rebecca Lexy, Brittany and Luke **

**I Love my life the hotel room has the internet thank god my dad brought his lap top smilz by the way I'm in England it so totally rocks just wanted to tell you guys if u were wondering!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter11 **

"Sorry that I couldn't talk before babe but I had to have a chat with that guy Mr. Sir we can talk now though." Luke said grabbing Brittany's arm and attempting to take her with him.

"Maybe she don't want to talk to you." Magnet said stepping imbetween Luke and Brittany

"Who the hell are you?" Luke asked eyeing Magnet with a small smirk on his face.

" Actually I don't care who you are all I know is that this is none of your business so back off."

"For information it is his business he's my boyfriend." Brittany said staring directly Luke.

" Really? Sorry to tell you this Brittany but your gonna talk to me you here me now." Luke said grabbing Brittany's arm again. "If it makes you happy they can outside the tent to make sure I don't do anything."

"Alright" Brittany said but she still pulled her arm out of his grasp.

Magnet put his arm around Brittany's waist as they walked to B-tent to talk. As Luke suggested Magnet, Rebecca, Lexy, Zig Zag, Squid, X-ray, Armpit, Caveman, and Zero waited outside.

"Alright Brittany the reason I wanted to talk to you was to tell you how sorry I was for the death of your brother and sister and to let you know it wasn't my fault I would never do anything to hurt you I love you I still love you."

It took all of X-ray's and Zig Zag's energy to hold Magnet back from going in there and beating up Luke.

"I don't believe you Luke do you actually think I'm stupid? Wait don't answer that you must think I am if you really believe I'm buying this bull. I know that you killed them it's all over school."

"Brittany I want you back please I can change I really can."

"Ha I seriously doubt that why do you want me back huh? So then you can beat the shit out of me again yea that's never gonna happen you and me are over for good I found someone a lot better then you so bye this discussion id over." She was about to leave the tent when he grabbed her arm turning her around to face him.

"Fine if that's how you want to play the game then fine I like a challenge." With that he let go of her arm so that she could go out of the tent her friends didn't talk about what they heard they just went around there normal business.

For the next week she managed to steer clear of Luke and B-tent until one day it was unavoidable to get into a fight that day was today...

**Sorry we have to go out dinner fun fun fun there are so many hot guys in England to bad I haven't seen Rupert Grint yet oh well I have two more weeks bye**

**Love,**

**Spotnmushlover246**


	14. In London

**Hey I was asked to tell all of you how London is and let me tell you this is one of the best places all over the world there are so many hot guys my sister and I got hit on by these 2 guys they were OMFG were they hot they gave us there numbers and were going to meet them tonight at a restaurant we went sight seeing today and tomorrow night were going to go on a Jack the Ripper tour and a haunted cemetery tour I promise I will update soon but just to let you all know there will be only 2 chapters left and maybe an epilogue who knows if you want 2 know more about London and the hot guys just tell me on a review or e-mail me ok and I still haven't seen Rupert Grint tears**

**Love,**

**spotnmushlover246**


	15. chapter13

**Disclaimer I don't own holes I own Lexy, Rebecca, Alyssa, and Luke**

**I am so sorry tht I haven't updated in a long time but Ive been really stuck but I think Im out of it now**

**Chapter13**

"I'm sorry girls but I have to send you home it's getting to dangerous for you girls since the fight I know that it wasn't your fault but that boy Luke still has a broken arm, jaw, and wrist. Not to mention a small concussion from where he got hit in the head by the pool ball. I will be driving you girls to the airport first thing tomorrow morning you have the rest of the day to say good-bye." The warden said to the girls as they sat in the living room not really paying attention just remember in what happened yesterday while they were in the wreck room.

_Flashback (You have to read this it's the entire chapter)_

_One day it was unavoidable to get into a fight that day was today the boys had just finished digging and were walking back to camp the weird thing was that the girls didn't come out to see them so they were real nervous that something had happened._

"_Zig will you stop fidgeting already." X-ray said smacking Zig Zag on his back._

"_I swear man that the government took them for experiments." Zig Zag said looking around as if looking for the CIA or FBI or something like that._

_The boys dropped off there shovels not even bothering to take showers because they were to nervous for them. They checked every where and finally they found them in the wreck room. B- tent and the three girls were the only ones in there._

"_Hey look isn't that Luke and Brittany." Magnet said pointing out Luke pressing Brittany up against a wall._

"_Becca get up come on." Zig Zag ran over to his girlfriend who was lieing on the ground blood was pouring out of her head and there was the broken pool stick next to her._

"_Lexy what the hell they do to you?" Squid asked as he picked Lexy up she was lying under the over turned couch._

"_I'm fine this beating ain't nothing compared to the ones I usually get." Lexy said attempting to smile._

"_Luke let me go please let me go." Brittany was begging Luke._

"_Know way in hell the funny thing is that I've been planning this out and considering that you don't seem to be hurting enough by the stuff that I did to your friends how about I kill your little boyfriend over there." _

_He stepped back words to shoe a knife he had in his hand then all of a sudden it happened so fast Brittany did a kick sweep that caused look to land on the ground she kicked the knife out of his hand and picked up the nearest object the pool ball and through it at his head. Causing him to fall down again she straddeled him and started hitting him and kicking him until he was crying begging for her to stop she didn't she just started screaming at him._

"_This is for my brother and my sister for there deaths. My parents for all the hurt you caused them, For Rebecca and Lexy and for me."_

_Finally Magnet pulled her off of him she was sobbing uncontrabble into his chest. Soon the warden and the rest of the counselors came running in to see what happened they weren't prepared for what they saw. They took the girls and Luke to the medical wing to make sure that nothing really bad had happened. Thank god nothing did the girls were now in the warden's house this is where our story begins and ends._

_End Flashback_

The girls excused them selves and went to D-tent to see the guys nobody was happy about what was going on they had about 3 more hours left together couples kissed and hugged and talked for those three hours soon it was time for the girls to go back to the warden's house to go to sleep as they laid in bed remembering the great times they had at Camp Greenlake…

**Review all of you please I really want to know what you think I had to hurry up and do this and I don't really think it's all that good but anyway it's Christmas happy holidays**


	16. chapter14

**Disclaimer I don't own holes I own Lexy, Rebecca, Alyssa, and Luke**

**I am so sorry tht I haven't updated in a long time but Ive been really stuck but I think Im out of it now**

**Chapter14**

They laid in bed remembering the great times they had at Camp Greenlake…

Rebecca remembered the first day she met d-tent

_Flashback_

"_Rebecca I would_

_like you to meet D-Tent this is Rex, Theodore, Alan............." "Mom hold it right their_

_I'm X-ray this is Armpit, Squid, Zig Zag, Magnet, Caveman, and Zero so you're the_

_warden's niece." "Yea that's me."_

_End Flashback_

When she started telling them about her self and when she told them about her piercings

_Flashback_

"_So how many piercings do you have all together?"_

"_11 9 in my ears my belly botton and my tongue." "any tattoos?" Squid asked "nope not_

_yet." Zig Zag and Squid both laughed "why do you?" "No it's just that your nothing like_

_the way Mr. Sir described you." Squid said "yea he described you more like a girly girl_

_that likes to wear pink." Rebecca shuddered at the thought again of her wearing pink_

"_What don't you like pink?" Zig Zag asked "I dispise it with all of the hate that's inside_

_me."_

_End Flashback_

Also Rebecca remembered when Zig zag stood up for her and she smiled

_Flashback_

"_Your not suppose to be using your cell phone at camp who is it your girlfriend?" The same guy that she talked to before said_

"_Oh hey it's you sup and no it's not my girlfriend! What did you really think I was a lesbian how pathetic is that now give me back my c-phone or else..."_

"_You'll tell your aunt on me." The guy said all of his friends laughed_

_Rebecca was just about to say something when Zig Zag stood up and got in the boys face._

"_Get the hell out of here Ace she didn't do nothin to you."_

"_Except lie to me and tell me that she was a lesbian." Ace said glaring at Rebecca and Zig Zag_

_End Flashback_

Rebecca remembered when her friends came to visit her

_Flashback_

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Rebecca asked looking at the person in her room_

"_Ok not the hello I was expecting I was thinking more along the lines of hey Lexy great to see you I'm so excited that you're here even though I didn't call you as soon as I got here but hey you missed a lot of hot guys I want you to meet them there's this one I think is perfect for you. But no Rebecca only thinks of herself and hot guys never her best friend I mean come on..."_

"_Lexy your rambling again of course I'm glad you're here you're my bitch." Rebecca said giving her friend a hug Lexy had Brown hair to about her shoulders and Ocean Blue eyes she had only her ears pierced but Rebecca was trying to convert her to the dark side._

"_Ok good so back to the hot guys want to go out and see them? Please!" Lexy said with her devilish grin that she always had on._

"_Well there are these one guys from d-tent named Zig Zag and Squid who are really hot there's also this guy named Magnet that I think would be perfect for Brittany..." Rebecca stated_

"_Who would be perfect for me? Becca and how hot is he Orlando Bloom hot or somewhat sexy like Freddie Prince Jr." Brittany said as she walked of the closet. Brittany had honey brown hair to about the middle of her neck she had ocean gray eyes 6 piercings five in her ears and her belly button and she also had a broken heart tattoo on the front of her hip._

_End flashback_

Brittany remembered when she met Ace and kissed Lexy

_Flashback_

_Hey sexy ladies how about you come with me and we can have some fun." Ace said with a smirk._

"_Sorry but I'm already in a committed relationship." Brittany said trying to brush him off_

"_With who?" Ace asked_

_Quick thinking Lexy said "Me she's dating me."_

_Ace thinking that they were lying to him again said "really prove it."_

_Brittany turned around and kissed Lexy right on the lips. Nobody could believe it not even Rebecca_

_End Flashback_

Brittany remembered when she meet magnet

_Flashback_

"_So Rebecca who are these beautiful chicas?"_

"_Well Magnet these are two of my best friends Lexy and Brittany." Rebecca said indicating to each of the girls._

"_Wait a minute this is Magnet. Damn Becca, your right he is hot!" Brittany said smiling at him._

"_Thanks Brittany your really hot to." Magnet said bashfully_

_End Flashback_

The girls remembered when they snuck out of the house

_Flashback_

"_Shhhh if we get caught were all going to be in trouble from my aunt." Rebecca said as the girls were sneaking down the hall._

"_Ow Brittany that was my foot." Lexy whispered at her._

"_That wasn't me it was Rebecca." Brittany said back._

"_Sorry Lexy I can't see a damn thing hold on here's the door were almost out." Rebecca said_

_End flashback_

Lexy remembered the first time she kissed squid

_Flashback_

"_So Lexy I'm sorry about bringing up your step-dad I didn't mean to make you upset." Squid said looking over at Lexy then at his feet._

"_No it's ok really it's just a fact of my life I get the crap beaten out of me for nothing that's how life go's. So Squid tell me about yourself." Lexy said looking up at him._

"_Well my real names Alan my dad left a few years ago my mom's a drunk and I think I'm falling for a girl named Lexy and I really want to ask her if I can kiss her right now." Squid said smiling at the last part "What do you think she'll say?" Squid asked her._

"_I have a pretty good feeling she'll say yes." Lexy said to him._

_Squid leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips._

_End flashback_

Brittany remembered when she first kissed magnet

_Flashback_

"_Look I'm such a bad influence now Lexy's kissing a guy she hardly knows and we were just making out but Becca still hasn't kissed him yet come on what's she wanting for anyway your names Jose right and your in here for stealing a puppy that's so sweet I mean ...." Brittany was cut off by Magnet's lips on hers. And so they started their make out session again._

_End flashback_

Rebecca also thought about when she told Zig Zag about john and candy

_Flashback_

"_Um Rebecca whose John and Candy?" Zig Zag asked looking at her._

"_John was boyfriend we had been dating for a year then I went to his house for our anniversary and I knocked a few times then finally I went in and There was john and candy making out on his couch in the basement so let's just say I was a little upset and I went to Brittany's and told her the whole story and she was really mad and then her came to my house later that night and I had also had told my brother what happened because he saw how upset I was and then he beat up john and there was this whole mess about john threating to come kill him if I didn't go back with him and finally john died down with all of his crap and then I came here. Candy is this girl who has hated me since I started dating John and she and her friends decided that after I caught them they would make life a living hell for me and that's who she is." When she finished she looked up at Zig Zag who just said_

"_I'm so sorry Rebecca it must have been terrible for you nobody deserves that especcaly a beautiful girl like you." Zig Zag said smiling._

"_Zig Zag are you hitting on me."_

"_Yea is that all right?"_

"_Yea it's ok."_

_Rebecca leaned over and kissed him quickly yet softly Zig Zag looked over at her and kissed her back soft yet passionately. _

_End Flashback_

Also the first time they saw the boys dig

_Flashback_

"_Hey Zig."_

"_Hey Rebecca. How the hell did you get Mr. Sir to drive you out here?"_

"_I have my ways. So hoes the digging goin man does it look fun." Rebecca said sarcastically._

"_Oh it is why don't you come down here and try it."_

"_Me dig no no way in hell I'm getting down ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."_

_Rebecca screamed as Zig Zag pulled her down into his hole._

"_What the hell was that for?"_

"_Here hold the shovel like this then scoop up the dirt and through it."_

"_You have to do that all day man I feel sorry for you."_

"_Well it's not that bad now that I have a pretty girl in my hole."_

"_Zig Zag shut up."_

"_Gladly" he bent down and kissed her and soon they were making out in the bottom of the hole._

_End Flashback_

When rebecca's brother came down to visit

_Flashback_

_When they got to D-Tent to see if the boys were done unfortunately they were and they were in their playing cards. All the boys looked up as the four people entered their attention immediately went to the guy in the group. He was a least 6'4 6'6 at the most he had blond hair and blue eyes and he could easily go out for being a body builder he had a look to him that said "mess with me and I will kill you" he looked them up and down then smiled._

"_So Becca which one of these guys did you sneak out to see cause I really want to have a talk with him. Brittany, Lexy don't look to relieved I want to meet your guys to." Mark said smiling sweetly._

_The girls rolled their eyes then Rebecca asked "do you realize how much I hate you right now."_

_Then she walked over to Zig Zag and sat down nest to him._

"_Mark this is Zig Zag be nice or I will kill you."_

"_What are you talking about I'm always nice. Now Zig Zag I'm Rebecca's brother Mark and let me put this simply if you break her heart I'll break your neck. Ok?"_

_Zig Zag nodded his head yes his eyes wide he wasn't sure if this guy was kidding or what. Rebecca just shook her head at her brother she new he was serious._

"_Brittany because you find this so funny why don't you show me which one you snuck out to see." Mark said looking at Brittany who quickly stopped laughing and glared daggers at Mark before turning and sitting next to magnet who looked really like he was about to die. Mark said basically the same thing to Magnet as he did to Zig Zag but as he said it he added she's basically my sister. Then he turned to lexy who just shook her head and went and sat down next to squid for squid Mark added she's been through a hard life you make it harder then I will break your neck._

_End flashback_

Lexy thought about when she beat up ace and told squid about her life

_Flashback_

"_Don't you dare take that tone with me you whore why don't you go have sex with some other guy I bet that your really good at it considering it is your job."_

"_Go to hell you son of a bitch…."_

"_What the hell did you just say to her you did not just call her a whore if I were you I would start running now." Zig Zag said standing up but he was held back my X-ray who told him to look._

_Lexy had ace on the ground crying like a baby she had the pool stick up to his neck._

"_Here's a little warning if you ever call her a whore again or insult her me or Brittany then I will kill you." With that Lexy let ace stand up and she walked out of the wreck room._

_Zig Zag walked over to Rebecca and suggested that they go outside and talk but when they_ got behind the showers there was not that much talking going on.

Brittany walked over to Magnet and they started playing pool.

Squid ran out of the wreck after Lexy when he found her she was in D-tent on his cot crying.

"Lexy are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine"

"_No you're not what's wrong? I think it's really sweet the way you stuck up for Rebecca out there so what's wrong?"_

"_It's just that it reminds me of the way my step-dad talks to me he calls me a whore a slut and says that I'm useless and all that and when Ace called Becca that I just lost it I saw Jim my step-dad talking to me not Ace talking to Becca when I got him on the ground I snapped back to reality and it scared me that I was turning into Jim."_

_When she finished she looked up at squid who was staring right back at her._

_End Flashback_

Brittany thought about when Luke came to camp

_Flashback_

"_Hey what's goin on?" Lexy asked she was holding squid's hand_

"_Today was someone in B-tent's last day he left this morning it must be his replacement." Squid said kissing Lexy's cheek she giggled as usual._

"_I swear to god if you two get any sweeter I will…" Brittany froze mid-sentence her eyes were fixed on the guy that just got off the bus._

"_Brittany what the hell are you staring at?" Magnet asked waving a hand in front of Brittany's face she didn't answer._

"_Hey everybody what we miss." Rebecca asked waking up hand in hand with Zig Zag they just came from behind the showers where they had to "talk"._

"_Well Brittany's just standing here staring at the new arrival". X-ray said_

"_Oh my god Magnet get her out of here before he…" Rebecca started to say but then she got cut off._

"_Brittany is that you it's been a long time see you around babe." The mysteries guy said._

_Just then Brittany seemed to wake up out of her trance "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked the guy as he was walking away._

"_They got me for attempted murder." He yelled over his shoulder._

"_I have to go." Brittany said as she ran away_

_Rebecca and Lexy tried to go after her but Zig Zag and Squid held them back just shaking there heads no. Magnet on the other hand ran after her he was a pretty fast runner so it didn't take him that long to catch up with her when he did he saw that she was crying so he took her into D-tent._

"_Brittany what's the matter? Who is he?" magnet asked as he hugged Brittany_

"_He's um he's ……." Brittany started "he's a guy I dated when I was thirteen that's all you want to know."_

"_Know it's not I want to know all of it please tell me." Magnet said taking her hand in his._

" _Fine but you wanted to know." Brittany started again "His names Luke when I was thirteen I meet him at one of my friend's parties we had so much fun together we started dating 2 months later. One month after we started dating he changed he used to scream at me for every little thing he started to hit me 4 months after we started dating. I finally had enough courage to break up with him when I did he vowed that he would get back at me he finally did one year later. My little brother and sister and me were home alone my parents were out of town it was around two in the morning when I woke up to the sound of my fire alarm I ran to my Brother and sister's room but the fire had already blocked the door I started screaming at them to get out the window and to jump down and get away. I must have fainted because the next thing I remember is that I'm in my hospital room and my mom and dad are sitting in there my dad was crying I've never seen him cry before when they saw I was awake they came over and hugged me I asked them one question where are Kira and drake then they told me that the didn't make it out and that the police said that is was arson I couldn't believe it they were six. When I went to school on Monday it was all around it Luke was the one that burned down my house but there was no proof and the people who do know wont tell because Luke owns that schhol they wouldn't dare go against him. It's my fault that my little brother and sister are dead because of me."_

_Brittany was know sobbing hysterriclly Magnet pulled her into a hug and said the occasional "Shush it's alright Im here just realax shhh." When she finally calmed down enough he pulled back and "Come on let's go find everybody else we can have fun."_

"_Alright."_

_They walked of D-tent to go find everybody else when they found them they were sitting outside of the mess hall the got everybody and went back to D-tent to play some cards before they got there they were cut short_

_End _Flashback

When Luke and Brittany talked

_Flashback_

"_Sorry that I couldn't talk before babe but I had to have a chat with that guy Mr. Sir we can talk now though." Luke said grabbing Brittany's arm and attempting to take her with him._

"_Maybe she don't want to talk to you." Magnet said stepping imbetween Luke and Brittany_

"_Who the hell are you?" Luke asked eyeing Magnet with a small smirk on his face._

" _Actually I don't care who you are all I know is that this is none of your business so back off."_

"_For information it is his business he's my boyfriend." Brittany said staring directly Luke._

" _Really? Sorry to tell you this Brittany but your gonna talk to me you here me now." Luke said grabbing Brittany's arm again. "If it makes you happy they can outside the tent to make sure I don't do anything."_

"_Alright" Brittany said but she still pulled her arm out of his grasp._

_Magnet put his arm around Brittany's waist as they walked to B-tent to talk. As Luke suggested Magnet, Rebecca, Lexy, Zig Zag, Squid, X-ray, Armpit, Caveman, and Zero waited outside._

"_Alright Brittany the reason I wanted to talk to you was to tell you how sorry I was for the death of your brother and sister and to let you know it wasn't my fault I would never do anything to hurt you I love you I still love you."_

_It took all of X-ray's and Zig Zag's energy to hold Magnet back from going in there and beating up Luke._

"_I don't believe you Luke do you actually think I'm stupid? Wait don't answer that you must think I am if you really believe I'm buying this bull. I know that you killed them it's all over school."_

"_Brittany I want you back please I can change I really can."_

"_Ha I seriously doubt that why do you want me back huh? So then you can beat the shit out of me again yea that's never gonna happen you and me are over for good I found someone a lot better then you so bye this discussion id over." She was about to leave the tent when he grabbed her arm turning her around to face him._

"_Fine if that's how you want to play the game then fine I like a challenge." With that he let go of her arm so that she could go out of the tent her friends didn't talk about what they heard they just went around there normal business._

_End flashback_

All to soon morning came and the girls got packed to leave they loaded up all there stuff into Rebecca's Aunt's car as they drove away from CGL they took one more look back and tried not to cry but one single tear rolled down there cheeks as they saw there boyfriends digging there holes all to soon they were on the plane going home to there lives no matter what they wouldn't forget there summer at CGL.

**Review all of you please I really want to know what you think I had to hurry up and do this and I don't really think it's all that good but anyway it's Christmas happy holidays**


End file.
